La vida en Rojo
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: Drabble. Nadie lo entendía, no fue por venganza, ni por la estúpida guerra, Matthew solo quería sentirse vivo...


Hola de nuevo, está de vuelta con un nuevo fic, originalmente para la comunidad de musa_hetaliana en el drabblethon que organizan, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude terminar de acortarlo según las especificaciones del concurso (menos de 600 palabras) y cuando quise hacerlo el concurso ya había terminado, pero igual lo pongo aquí, disfruten...

**La vida en Rojo**

**By Tsuki Kuchiki**

**Palabras: **774 (al demonio con la regla de las 600 palabras)

**Personajes: **Canadá (Estados Unidos de colado)

**Palabra clave:** Piromanía

El rojo había sido desde mucho tiempo atrás el color favorito de Matthew, no recordaba bien la razón quizás fuera por la manía de "papá" Francis por las rosas carmín.

Carmín

Si, aun lo recordaba, el color de la rosa que le diera Francia el día de su primer encuentro.

Tan hermosa

De un rojo tan profundo y brillante que parecía atraparte.

Tan lindo, tan fuerte y llamativo.

Rojo

Como la cruz en la bandera que Inglaterra le imponía.

Rojo

Como las casacas que Arthur había designado para su ejército.

Como la sangre que corría en sus venas.

Como la sangre de su pueblo derramada en el campo de batalla.

Como el fuego que consumía la "Casa Blanca" de Alfred.

Canadá miro sus manos también manchadas de rojo y cayó de rodillas.

No era su intención, el no quería que esto pasara, jamás lo planeo…

Él no quería...

Pero... había dolido...

Estados Unidos declaro la guerra a Inglaterra, lo cual no le sorprendió, y ni siquiera pensó intervenir, Alfred jamás escuchaba y Arthur aun conservaba la herida sangrante, observaría desde la lejanía como siempre...

Siempre solo mirando, nunca le había hecho nada a nadie.

El nunca le había hecho nada a nadie.

El jamás traicionaría a alguien a quien quería de esa manera.

Cuando le dijeron que las tropas avanzaban a su territorio, el tontamente se negó a creerlo, si fue tonto, porque después de todo el solo era una colonia más de Inglaterra, un territorio más que su hermano podría anexar a su nueva nación, nunca debió haber esperado un trato diferente.

Y algo en su interior termino por romperse pero él no puedo escucharlo porque los gritos de la gente (su gente) retumbaban en sus oídos sin permitirle escuchar más allá…

Tampoco pudo sentirlo porque su mente solo podía percibir los Edificios del Parlamento que ardían en llamas frente a sus ojos, junto al olor de madera quemada del resto de la ciudad...

Solo esas llamas danzante de vibrante color rojo.

Poco después llego la orden desde Inglaterra "invadir Washington"

Y aunque nadie lo entendiera quizás ni el mismo lo que paso allí no fue por venganza

No lo fue

No fue por venganza porque nunca hubo una traición, Alfred jamás estuvo de su lado, su hermano no le debía lealtad alguna.

Simplemente todo era tan rojo, incluso sus manos.

Tan bonito...

Tan brillante y llamativo lo que él jamás podría llegar a ser.

Pero… tan sin vida, no danzaba frente a sus ojos tambaleándose entre tonalidades naranjas, violetas o azules, no desprendía ese abrazante calor, no lo hacían sentir vivo, no le hacía sentir nada…

Y entonces la vio no muy lejos de él, "La casa blanca" de Alfred

Fue inevitable que no recordara sus Edificios del Parlamento, aquello fue tan…vivo.

Y ahora observa desde el suelo sus manos rojas y su corrompido espectáculo de fuego.

-¡Matthew!- Canadá sintió algo removerse en su interior, su hermano había recordado su nombre, su hermano lo estaba llamando.

Pero Alfred no parecía tener los mimos ánimos.

-¡Que rayos hiciste!- el mayor jalo a su hermano brusco para levantarlo del suelo.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?- Enterró sus manos en los hombros del menor zarandeándolo levemente, pero Canadá no lo miraba.

-Frère aîné- y Estados Unidos se detuvo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba así...- Es bonito no es así...- Alfred sin comprender siguió su mirada la cual estaba fija en el incendio. –Es tan bonito, logro que me llamaras por mi nombre…-

Matthew giro para mirarlo a la cara y el mayor ahogo un grito en la garganta.

Canadá sonreía pero su sonrisa no mostraba alegría era vacía como un cascaron, de su mirada corrían abundantes lagrimas pero sus ojos estaban tan opacos y muertos como los de un muñeco.

Y Alfred temió.

Y Alfred lo abrazo.

Lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que pudo sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Pero Matthew no lo sentía, por que el calor que pudiera otorgarle su hermano con ese gesto no se comparaba con el que podía brindarle las llamas frente a sí.

Ni esa sonrisa pintada de afecto junto con las palabras de consuelo "todo estará bien", y "hare que esto termine", podrían darle el consuelo que le brindaban las hermosas llamas rojas que danzaban para él (solo para él) delante a sus ojos.

Desde hace mucho que había estado solo...

Y así seguiría.

Pero ya no importaba...

Los brazos de su hermano volvieron a rodearlo, pero el solo miro sobre su hombro observando con fascinación el fuego que consumía todo a su paso, sonriendo hueco por dentro.

Pero con la enfermiza sensación de seguir con vida...

"El silencio es el grito más fuerte"

_Un poco de Historia (Pero si quieren pueden ignorarlo.)_

_Estados Unidos declaró la guerra a Reino Unido el 18 de junio de 1812, sabiendo que no tenían mucho que hacer contra la Armada Real de Inglaterra, los estadounidenses planearon asediar Canadá por tierra._

_Durante la Guerra, gran parte de Washington DC fue incendiado por las tropas británicas en venganza por la quema de los Edificios del Parlamento del Alto Canadá (actualmente Toronto) en la Batalla de York, dejando la Casa Blanca en ruinas. No mucho después la paz fue firmada entre ambos_

_Frère aîné: Hermano mayor _(Gracias a Queklain por hacerme notar ese pequeño detalle)

Bueno siempre quise hacer mi versión de este pequeña parte de la historia, pero creo que me quedo muy...pues no se… ¿deprimente?, igual espero haya sido de su agrado.

_Gracias por leer_

_Si creen que este humilde drabble merece un review se los agradeceré infinitamente_


End file.
